


Tłusty czwartek z Gavem i RK

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: Siedziałam w pączkarni żrąc pączki i zamiast pisać mój urodzinowy fik, napisałam to. Kompletnie bezsensowny Tłustoczwartkowy fik. Oparty z deczka na faktach, bo ja też wydaję Odgłosy, jak jem pączki.Tak, to jest mój headcanon o pochodzeniu Gavina i na pewno będę go eksplorować w innych fikach :D





	Tłusty czwartek z Gavem i RK

**Author's Note:**

> Siedziałam w pączkarni żrąc pączki i zamiast pisać mój urodzinowy fik, napisałam to. Kompletnie bezsensowny Tłustoczwartkowy fik. Oparty z deczka na faktach, bo ja też wydaję Odgłosy, jak jem pączki.
> 
> Tak, to jest mój headcanon o pochodzeniu Gavina i na pewno będę go eksplorować w innych fikach :D

RK zatrzymał się gwałtownie w drodze powrotnej do swojego biurka i podkręcił audio do maksimum.

\- Mmmtak, tak… – rozległ się w jego uszach zdyszany głos Gavina.

LED androida w ułamku sekundy przybrał czerwoną barwę. RK ustalił, skąd dochodził głos, i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył do męskiej toalety. Tylko jedna kabina była obecnie używana i to zza jej drzwi dobiegało znajome pojękiwanie.

\- Kurwa, tak dobrze smakujesz, mmmm, chcę cię mieć w ustach, natychmiast…

Pięści RK zacisnęły się i android ledwo powstrzymał się przed staranowaniem drzwi i rozmazaniem ludzkiej zawartości kabiny na kafelkowych ścianach.

\- Ty też… ciebie też chcę… spokojnie, znajdę miejsce dla was obu… Och tak, taaaak…

Resztę Gavinowej seksgadki zastąpiły stłumione odgłosy wydawane przez kogoś, kto ewidentnie miał zapchane czymś usta. Thirium zawrzało w przewodach RK, jego pole widzenia zalała krwista czerwień, a w prawym górnym roku zapalił się migający napis, [MURDER MODE ACTIVATED].

Kipiący z wściekłości RK roztrzaskał drzwi kabiny jednym uderzeniem pięści, tylko po to, by jego świecącym morderczym blaskiem oczom ukazał się siedzący na opuszczonej desce Gavin, z policzkami wypchanymi jak chomik, z pulchnym, polskim pączkiem w dłoni i z przerażeniem w szeroko rozwartych oczach. Przerażenie dość szybko przerodziło się w poczucie winy, a to, jak zwykle u Gavina, w złość.

Gavin przełknął i rozwrzeszczał się na RK.

\- Co ty, kurwa, robisz, zero szacunku dla prywatności!

RK zamrugał. Czerwień na jego interfejsie powoli ustąpiła.

\- Myślałem…

\- Jasne, że myślałeś, kurwa! Kolejny raz nachodzisz mnie w kiblu, niewiarygodne! Masz jakiś fetysz czy co?

RK poczuł ukłucie irytacji.

\- Nie robiłbym tego, gdyby twoje zachowanie nie nasuwało mi podejrzeń. Teraz widzę, że zdradzałeś mnie ze słodyczami.

Gavin prychnął, rumieniąc się po uszy. 

\- Dramatyzujesz. Po prostu... – detektyw podrapał się za uchem, za późno uświadamiając sobie, że obie jego dłonie są pozlepiane nadzieniem i oprószone okruszkami lukru. Pufnął z irytacją i wstał ze swojego porcelanowego siedziska. Podszedł do umywalki, szybko obgryzając ostatniego pączka. – Dzisiaj jest Tłusty Czwartek - wyjaśnił. - Święto moich przodków.

\- Ach – odparł RK. Wpatrywał się w lśniące od cukru wargi Gavina i prekonstruował ich obecny smak.

\- Widzisz, raz do roku transformuję w stuprocentowego Polaka – ciągnął Gavin nieco grobowym głosem, myjąc ręce. – Napycham się pączkami przez cały dzień, ale w jakiś sposób nigdy nie przybieram na wadze. To wciąż niezgłębiona tajemnica mojego ludu. Ale działa tylko wtedy, jeśli pączki wcina się tylko przez ten jeden dzień.

\- Ach tak. Ale przecież widziałem, że nie stronisz od pączków także w inne dni.

\- Amerykańskie namiastki – Gavin wzruszył pogardliwie ramionami. – Nie do porównania z oryginałem. Zero magii.

\- Ach tak – powtórzył RK, czując, że temat wykracza nieco poza teren jego ekspertyzy.

\- Więc teraz wiesz już o mnie wszystko – Gavin oparł się biodrem o umywalkę i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, unosząc wyzywająco podbródek. – Jestem Polakołakiem. Na co dzień to nie ma większego znaczenia, ale w czasie świąt... – Gavin urwał i podrapał się po nosie. – W czasie świąt może być... intensywnie. Zrozumiem, jeśli wolisz nie ryzykować.

\- Gavin.

RK zbliżył się do detektywa i ujął go pod podbródek.

\- Zamknij się – wymruczał, po czym na własnej skórze przekonał się, czy jego prekonstrukcje były zgodne z prawdą.


End file.
